The present invention relates generally to devices for cellular telephone transmission equipment and more particularly to a self-contained cellular antenna site adapted to be small in footprint, quickly assembled without the use of heavy equipment, and easily disassembled for transporting.
The continued proliferation and widespread use of wireless telecommunications equipment has brought with it the need for more self-contained cellular antenna sites. Typical methods of deploying cellular antennas are on permanent structures such as towers or monopoles, or on rooftops. When based on the ground, the permanent structures are normally supported on conventional foundations such as reinforced concrete slabs or pads, and often the concentrated weight of a tall antenna tower has required a relatively substantial and separate foundation member such as a deep reinforced concrete pier. Therefore, these structures often require special zoning and permitting, soil core sampling, engineering, excavation, and the use of heavy equipment and cranes to perform installation, all of which may be costly and time consuming. In addition, the time required to pour and cure a concrete foundation may delay the erection of an antenna and ultimately the operation of the cellular site. Further, such a permanent tower or monopole is not readily removed and redeployed at another site, and even if the tower or monopole itself is removed, the permanent foundation remains.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,349 [Hill] illustrates an attempt in the prior art to eliminate the need for construction of a separate foundation to support a cellular antenna tower. However, the apparatus disclosed utilizes the supporting foundation of the adjacent telecommunications equipment enclosure to provide load bearing support for the cellular antenna tower and therefore this design is not self-contained, is integrally connected to a permanent foundation, and cannot be quickly assembled or easily removed and relocated.
Developments in the newer generations of wireless systems have allowed both the antenna systems and the signal processing electronics packages to become smaller. A smaller antenna atop a pole of approximately 6 to 12 inches in diameter and a total height of 30 feet to 60 feet can now provide reasonable cellular coverage, enabling the design of cellular sites with decreased visual impact and decreased wind loading requirements. The present invention is designed to take advantage of these developments to provide a cellular antenna site which is much more flexible in its deployment than sites presently available.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cellular antenna site that is modular and inexpensive, and can be easily and quickly assembled, disassembled, and moved by hand without the use of heavy equipment. It is another object of the present invention to provide a cellular antenna site that is sufficiently anchored to support a small diameter 60 foot tall antenna pole under the sufficient loading to meet a 100 mile per hour wind speed rating. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cellular antenna site that requires only a small footprint and can be situated on any relatively level and flat piece of ground.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cellular antenna site that creates minimal environmental and visual impact in order to potentially ease zoning and permitting requirements and in order to allow for deployment in environmentally sensitive areas. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a cellular antenna site that can accommodate an electrical cabinet and other required equipment, enclosures, or shelters, within a fenced and secure area.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.